


What's in a name?

by HubbyDean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Baby Names, Daddy Dean, F/M, First Words, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2018-03-01
Packaged: 2018-11-16 15:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11255574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HubbyDean/pseuds/HubbyDean
Summary: You and Dean are having a baby boy. Naturally, a debate about potential baby names ensues.





	1. Chapter 1

"Crowley."

"No," you scoffed. "I am not naming my son after you."

"Why not? Many people name their children after kings," the demon shrugged from where he was standing in the bunker.

"Not kings of Hell," you countered, returning your attention to the baby name book on the desk.

The boys were out with Castiel, chasing a lead on a case. You had been forced to recruit Crowley for help on this one, and the trio had left the demon on your watch. Of course, they'd trapped him in a demon trap just to be on the safe side.

"Crowley is quite a strong name," the demon continued. "I mean, I'm the king of Hell. That's a very prestigious position."

You couldn't help but laugh. Shaking your head, you turned the page.

"What about Leland?" You asked, somewhat sarcastic. The look on Crowley's face said it all.

"Leland?! You said no to Crowley but you're considering Leland?!"

"No, I'm not, I just wanted to see your face," you sniggered.

"Something Crowley's never heard, I'm sure," Sam sassed. He entered the room first, squeezing your shoulder as he passed by. Castiel followed, giving you a nod. Dean trudged in behind them, and was quick to kiss to top of your head.

"Hello, boys," Crowley greeted. "May I be let out of this now? It's getting rather boring."

"No." Came the answer from all 3 men.

"Let him out," you shrugged. "It's Crowley, it's not like we can't handle him."

"Another good reason to name the boy after me. I'm so easy going," the demon grinned.

"No," Dean pointed his finger at you. "Please tell me that's not on the list of names."

"It's not," Crowley said. "It is the list, didn't she tell you?"

"It's not on the list," you rolled your eyes. "Although it might as well be because I've got nothing else."

"If you're putting Crowley on the list, you may as well add Assface. It's in the same league," Sam chuckled.

"Hm, Assface Winchester. Ah yes, takes after his father, and his uncle!"

You set the book down, rubbing a hand over your small bump. "Ok, so, does anyone have any helpful suggestions?"

"Max," Sam suggested.

"What is he, a dog?" Dean made a buzzer noise. "Next."

"Aidan?" Castiel spoke up.

"It's nice, but it doesn't feel right," you shrugged.

"Crowley."

"For the last time -"

"I have one," Dean said. "It's ... I mean, it's kind of obvious but... Robert John?"

A note of sadness was held in your husband's voice, a sadness shared with you.

"I think it's perfect," Sam nodded, sharing a smile with his brother. Behind him, Castiel breathed out.

"I can't think of anything better."

"I can," Crowley mumbled in the corner. When you glared at him, he rolled his eyes. "Robert John is a strong name. Good for the lad."

"Babe?" Dean asked. Everyone turned to you, waiting for your response to the name suggestion.

Truth be told, it had crossed your mind before. You hadn't known if Dean would like it, fearing the pain of the memories would be too much. But hearing it from his lips, you could feel the contentment settling in your heart. You knew then that your son had a name.

"Robert John Winchester." You grinned. You held your hand out, motioning for Dean to take it. When he did, you pulled him closer to you, tugging him down for a kiss.

"I love it," you beamed. "And I love you."

"I love you too," Dean whispered, as he bent down to give you another kiss.

Right before his lips touched yours, Crowley huffed.

"For the love of my enemy, can you please let her have the first one before you go making another?"

 

 

 

 


	2. Timing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert John knows when to make an entrance

  
"Don't get pregnant," you whined to the blonde teenager across from you. Claire simply raised an eyebrow, amused. "Don't do it. I mean, sure it's worth it, but oh my god, is it a pain!"

Beside her, Jody snorted. "Preachin' to the choir, sister. At least you don't have long left."

"2 weeks," you sighed heavily, using a spare page to fan yourself. Despite the cool temperate, carrying the extra 30 pounds meant your body was a permanent sauna. "Don't get me wrong, I love this baby, but if he doesn't get out soon, I might lose my mind."

"You might change your tune once labour starts," Jody pointed out, a hint of a smirk on her face.

"Probably, but for now, I'll complain about this," you shrugged, laughing.

"Get this," Sam's voice called as he entered Jody's kitchen. You guys had come up to help on a hunt - well, Sam and Dean had. You hadn't wanted to stay at the bunker alone, and everyone was in agreement that it was best you stay with Jody for the time being. Experience, and all that. "We've tracked our vamp nest to this warehouse right here."

As the three of them got down to business, you decided to go look for your husband. Knowing your intention, Sam gave you a hand up, and directed you out front.

You patted his shoulder as you went, silently thanking him for the help. As you walked outside, you drew in a breath of fresh air.

"Hey, babe!" Dean called. He was packing things - weapons, by the looks of it - into the trunk of the Impala. "You alright?"

"Yeah, just wanted to find you," you waddled your way over to him, wrapping your arms around him. "Wish you luck, tell you to be careful, the usual."

Dean kissed the top of your head, "I'm always careful. Kinda. Not really. I'll be careful this time."

You giggled into his shoulder. "Thank you," you said. "That's really comforting."

"I'll be fine," Dean said. "Besides, can't go breakin' anything, gotta be on top of my game for the 2 AM feedings."

"And that's just for me," you joked. You leaned up and kissed his lips. "Go kick ass, Mr Winchester."

"Will do, Mrs Winchester." Dean bent down, smoothing his hand over your baby bump. "And you, little man, don't go causing trouble for your mom. She's well able to cause her own trouble."

"God I hope he's not as reckless as we are," you grimaced, causing Dean to chuckle.

"He's a Winchester, it's in his blood."

"Great," you groaned.

"You ready to go?" Jody called, as she, Sam and Claire exited the house.

"All packed up," Dean confirmed. "We'll be back by tonight."

"Be careful," Jody called out as the boys entered the car. "Or I'll kick your ass."

"Love you too, Jody," Sam chuckled.

The boys got into the car, and Dean rolled down the window. He motioned for you to come over, and you did, indulging him in the kiss he was seeking.

"See you tonight," he grinned up at you.

"I'm holding you to that."

***

"Oh, wow, that guy looks like Sam!" Claire exclaimed, pointing at the TV.

With nothing to do, the three of you had decided pizza and Netflix was the best way to pass the time. Gilmore Girls had provided a distraction for your worry, though your eyes continuously flashed between the clock and your phone.

The sooner that the boys returned, the better.

"I don't see it," you shrugged, watching as Dean and Rory talked on screen.

"Yeah, he's not tall enough," Jody agreed.

Claire scoffed from where she sat beside you. "You seriously don't see it?!"

Laughing, you held up your hands in defence.

"Oh my god, you're both blind," Claire shook her head, returning her attention to the tv.

You did the same, your hand coming to rest on your bump. You'd been experiencing some braxton hicks since that morning, nothing you weren't already used to.

As a sharp pain settled in your lower tummy, a loud crash sounded from outside.

Your hunter instincts took over, and you jumped to your feet. Or, you at least tried. Jody and Claire were both faster.

"That came from out back," Jody whispered. She headed for the fireplace, pulling a firearm from a box that rested on the mantelpiece.

"Claire, (y/n), get upstairs."

"You need backup," you argued.

"You're 9 months pregnant," Jody replied. "Claire can get you upstairs, and get the weapons. She can help."

"Really?" Claire asked, almost surprised. It was no secret that Jody tried to keep the young girl far away from the action. Though all three of you now recognised the fact that there wasn't much of a choice.

The sound of the backdoor crashing open caused you all to jump. Another sharp pain shot through your stomach, causing you to clutch it in surprise.

Please, not now, you silently begged. Jody ordered you both to run as the first vamp turned the corner. You grabbed your phone on the way, hurriedly calling Dean. You also sent a quick prayer up to Cas.

As you and Claire reached the top of the stairs, the young girl was roughly pushed to the side. A vamp snarled at you, obviously having gotten in through an open window upstairs.

The vamp lunged at you, all teeth and growling. You threw your arms up to block the punch she threw, side stepping and using her momentary confusion to push her over the railing. She fell to the floor, and only took seconds to get back up.

Claire scrambled to her feet, rushing into her bedroom. You followed, your hand cradling your bump. You could hear the fight downstairs, the sounds of two vamps coming up the stairs. You hoped Jody was doing ok.

You hovered by the door as Claire rooted through her drawer for her weapons. Just as the vamp you had thrown over the stairs appeared, Claire called your name.

Instinctively, you caught the axe she threw to you. With a strong swing, the vamp's head came free from her neck, rolling to the floor.

Claire was beside you then, rushing the next vamp. The girl forced him against the wall, holding him still. Taking the hint, you stepped up and swung your ax.

With those two vamps down, Claire wasted no time in rushing downstairs to help Jody.

You attempted to follow, but you were forced to stop as yet another contraction hit you. You felt something trickle down the front of your black leggings, and you almost collapsed onto the stairs.

Though the pains had been on and off all day, you'd experienced nothing to tell you that they were different than usual. Or maybe you had, and you hadn't listened. Either way, you were in deep -

"(Y/N)!" Dean's voice yelled as the front door flew open. Sam rushed in behind him, machete in hand.

"Claire and Jody, kitchen!" You directed, suddenly breathless.

Sam nodded, rushing in to join the fight. Dean sped up the stairs to you, gripping your arms to keep you steady.

"Is it happening?"

"I don't know," you breathed. "I'm in pain."

"Ok, ok, we'll ... we'll get you to the hospital."

"They need help," you shook your head. You gritted your teeth, clearly in pain. "We can't leave them."

"Ok," Dean breathed. Though he was desperate to get you to the hospital, he didn't want to leave the trio behind. Besides, you'd kick his ass if he did.

Pressing a gun into the palm of your hand, Dean took off towards the kitchen. You clutched the gun tightly. It wouldn't be enough to stop any vamps that came at you, but it'd be enough to slow them down.

In the midst of your anxious waiting, you calmed yourself by counting the minutes between contractions. So far, they were at least 10 minutes apart. You had time, but how much, you weren't sure.

Finally, the noises of the fight began to die down. Dean was the first around the corner, a bloody gash marking the area above his eyebrow.

"You ok?" He called, earning a nod from you.

"Take her," Jody called. "We'll get rid of these bodies and meet you two at the hospital."

"Is everyone ok?" You called back, as Dean lifted you up. Sam was the one who nodded, helping Claire up off the floor. The teenager was limping, but she was smiling, almost excited.

"The baby's coming?" She questioned.

You were about to answer, when another strong contraction hit. Though you didn't cry out in pain, you did clamp down on Dean's hand, and his eyes said it all.

"I'll take that as a yes," Claire stifled a laugh.

"Broken hand, broken hand!" Dean sang through the pain. "Ok, let's go get us that epidural."

"Me," you breathed. "You mean me."

"Do I?" Dean chuckled a bit, helping you out of the house.

"Good luck!" Sam called, right before Dean helped you into the Impala, and you were gone.

***

You felt at peace. There was a strong emotion welling up in your chest, stronger than anything you'd ever felt.

It was the kind of love that you'd heard about, but had never experienced until the moment you became a mother.

Your teary eyes rose to meet Dean's, and your heart swelled even more. There was nothing you wouldn't do for him. He was the man you loved, and would always be. The look in his eyes matched the look in yours; pure happiness.

Dean leaned down, and kissed you softly on the lips. He bent even further to brush his mouth over the baby's head.

"Hi, Robert John," he whispered. Dean set his hand over the baby's curled up fist, watching in awe as the baby reached out, and wrapped his finger around his father's.

"Daddy's boy," you beamed, dropping a kiss onto Dean's scruffy jaw.

"He's perfect," the man whispered.

"The boy is quite winsome," a voice drawled from the doorway. "Even if his name is rather ordinary."

"Crowley, shut up," Cas scoffed. Sam stood in front of both of them, his proud eyes trained on his brother.

Wordlessly, the two brothers embraced, before Sam came to look at his newborn nephew.

Jody and Claire filed in after the angel, and the King of Hell. It made you happy to see so much of your family in one room - yes, even Crowley, in a weird way - though your heart broke at how many people were missing.

Before you could dwell, Robert made a tiny little noise, drawing everyone's attention.

The boy began to shift, his brow furrowing in obvious distress.

"Hush, little one," Crowley's voice startled you all. It wasn't so much his words, more of how soft his tone was. "No need for all that fuss."

"The King of Hell is comforting my son," Dean blinked. "Am I asleep?"

"Nope," you confirmed. "Everyone's awake."

Crowley rolled his eyes, "Are you all forgetting that I had a son?"

All the talk had quietened Robert down, and now the boy was simply looking around. His eyes couldn't focus yet, but he seemed drawn to the sound of his father's voice.

"Ok," Jody called. "Why don't we all get some coffee and let the new family have some quiet time?"

"You don't have to -"

"Honey, this is the most quiet you're both gonna get for the next year. Trust me, you'll be thankful."

You could only giggle as Jody herded everyone out of the room. Sam kissed your head as he left, Cas stopping to squeeze your hand. Even Crowley gave you a warm nod before he left.

Once the room was empty, and the door closed, you patted the side of the bed.

"C'mere," you called to Dean. Shifting ever so carefully, you made room for Dean on the bed. The man cuddled up beside you, wrapping one arm around you, and settling the other over his son.

"I love you," Dean whispered suddenly. "You know that, right?"

"I know," you smiled. You leaned your head against his shoulder, feeling his lips brush against your hair. "I love you, too."


	3. First Word(s)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robert John's first word.

"Baby?" Dean's voice called from the hallway. "Where'd you put that book?"

"What book?" You frowned from where you sat. Sam's laptop was open in front of you, one hand on the keyboard and the other holding your bouncing 7 month old son.

"You know, the book, with the - words."

You giggled into your son's light brown hair.

"Never mind, I found it!" Dean grinned widely as he walked into the room. Seeing you attempting to work whilst balancing the baby, Dean walked over and picked Robert up.

"There's my little man," Dean cooed, dropping a kiss to his son's head. Robert gurgled, happily settling into his father's arms.

"Thanks," you breathed in relief. "He refused to go into his playpen."

"You wanted to stay with mommy, didn't you bud?" Dean bounced Robert. "Can't blame you, she's very pretty."

You rolled your eyes, not attempting to hide your smile as you turned back to Sam's laptop.

"So what do we got?"

"Demons," Crowley's voice chimed in. His random popping in and out was quickly becoming routine. "Lots of them. Out of my control, the fu-"

"Language!" You exclaimed. "Baby ears."

"My apologies," Crowley winked. He made his way over to Robert. "Hi there, little devil."

Robert burped, and spat up.

"I feel the same way about Crowley, buddy, don't worry," Dean chuckled. You handed him a cloth, and he wiped away the spit up.

Crowley grimaced, "Well that was rude."

"The demons, Crowley?" You turned in your seat, raising an eyebrow. "Since when don't your little minions listen to you?"

"Since I cast them away and they're trying to take over my position as King of Hell."

"Great," Dean groaned. "Demons with daddy issues. Where have I heard that before?"

"Angels."

"Right," Dean nodded at you. "Knew we'd been here before. Alright, I'll go get Sam. Crowley, you're comin' with us on this one."

"Me?"

"Your problem, you fix it," Dean shrugged. He walked over to the playpen in the corner. "Ok, mommy and daddy gotta work, so if I put you in here, you gotta be a man about it."

Robert mumbled in reply, allowing his father to gently lower him into the playpen. Once it was clear he wasn't going to cry, Dean turned back around and clapped his hands.

"Sam! Let's go find some demons!"

"D...D..." Robert's little voice popped up from behind his father. Everyone paused, even Sam, who had just entered the room.

"Is he -?"

"Sh!" You clamped your hand over your husband's mouth.

"Da... Di... De-De..." Robert continued. "Dem... on. De... mon.... Demons!"

"Well, he's definitely a Winchester," Crowley chuckled.

"Shut up, Crowley," both you and Dean said at the same time.

"Da... Da... Dada!" Robert said next, pointing his chubby little finger at Dean. "Dada, dada, dada!"

You leaned into Dean's side, smiling softly at your son. He continued to repeat Dada over and over again, giggling to himself.

"We're gonna pretend Dada was his first word instead of that other one, aren't we?" Dean asked you.

"Yep."

"Alright."

"Robert, say Crowley!"


	4. Unca Crowley

 

“Are you out of your mind?!”

You rolled your eyes, grabbing up as many weapons as you could carry in your arms. You turned quickly, rushing over to the open duffel bag on the table, unaware that a dagger was beginning to slip from your grasp.

“We don’t have much of a choice, Dean,” you sighed.

“Yeah, but, Crowley?!” Dean scoffed, catching the dagger by the handle right before it hit the floor. He held it out towards you, raising his eyebrows.

“I know, I know,” you ran a hand through your hair. You took the dagger and slipped it into the bag, zipping it up. Then, you grabbed your boots and began pulling them on.

“Look, he’s not my first choice either,” you continued. “Hell, he’s not even my fourth but all of our friends are too far away, and Cas is unreachable. Sam needs both of us to back him up, so it kinda only leaves Crowley.”

You finished with your boots, standing up and reaching for your jacket. Once that was shrugged on, you leaned up and kissed Dean on the cheek.

“Besides, Robert is already asleep. All Crowley has to do is keep watch, get him some water at most,” you said. “Sam needs us.”

“Ok, ok,” Dean scratched the back of his neck. “Just wish we didn’t have to leave our son in the care of Hell’s King Douchebag.”

“You flatter me,” Crowley’s smug voice carried through the bunker as he appeared in the doorway. “Really, I blush.”

“Thank you for this,” you said, turning your attention to the demon. “Really.”

“Oh, it’s not like I had anything better to do,” Crowley waved you off. “Besides, can’t have the Moose out there without his backup. Man might break a nail.”

Deciding to ignore Crowley’s comments, and Dean’s glare, you reached for the duffel bag. Dean stepped forward and took it from you, slinging it over his own shoulder, ever the gentleman.

“If he wakes up, just tell him that we’re helping Uncle Sam - do not tell him with what - and we’ll be home before he knows it,” you advised, beginning to follow Dean out of the bunker. “Oh, and if he has trouble falling asleep -“

“Yes, yes, I do have some sense of what I’m doing here,” Crowley said, taking a seat on the leather couch, glass of scotch in hand. “I’m the King of Hell, I think I can manage Little Winchester.”

“Right,” you nodded. “We won’t be long.”

Crowley simply nodded, and you took that as a cue to finally leave. After all, Sam was waiting for you, and hovering wasn’t helping.

As you and Dean slipped into the Impala, him revving the engine, you glanced over at him.

“You were very quiet back there,” you pointed out.

Dean only snorted, switching on the radio, “Yeah, well, you know what all those kids books say; if you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say anything at all.”

•••

It had only been 20 minutes before Crowley heard any sign of trouble. First it was a creak of a bed, then it was soft footsteps. Crowley waited, anticipating those footsteps to stop outside the door to the living room, but stood once they continued off down the hallway.

“Mommy? Daddy?” Robert’s little voice called out, his hand twisting the doorknob belong to his parents’ room.

“Hello, Little Winchester,” Crowley greeted, careful not to startle the boy. “Don’t fret, your parents have just gone to help out the Moose.”

Robert wiped his eyes tiredly, clutching his teddy bear tighter.

“Is Unca Sam ok?”

“Yes, he’s just... got some car trouble,” Crowley lied. He bent down in front of Robert, reaching out to tap his teddy bear on the head. “Now, why don’t you tell me what’s got you out of bed?”

“I needed to go potty,” Robert said, hesitating.

“Ok,” Crowley nodded. “Well, I don’t think the bathroom is in your Mummy and Daddy’s room.”

“It’s not,” Robert shook his head. “But Daddy always brings me to the potty at night. I get too scared to go on my own.”

“Scared?” Crowley repeated. “Tell me, what is there to be frightened of?”

Robert’s little green eyes widened, his lower lip trembling as he whispered.

“Monsters.”

Crowley faltered. He knew the appropriate thing to say to a child was that monsters didn’t exist. However, he was living proof that they did, and lying to the boy seemed unnecessary.

“Well, that’s a very good point,” Crowley scratched at his chin. “However, I can assure you that there are no monsters in the bathroom.”

“How can you know?”

“Well, you see, your parents - and your Unca Sam - they scare away the monsters,” Crowley snorted. “Well, most of the time. Some they make friends with. Especially your Unca Sam, he’s got some sort of -“ Crowley cut himself off quickly. Surely teaching the 3 year old the word “kink” wouldn’t be appreciated.

“But they’re not here,” Robert continued, glancing down the dimly lit hallway anxiously. “Who is gonna scare away the monsters so I can go potty?”

Crowley heaved a sigh, standing to his full height.

“I guess that would be me,” Crowley relented. “Alright, come on, let’s go.”

Robert slipped his small hand into Crowley’s, allowing the man to lead him towards the bathroom.

Crowley opened the door, letting it swing open to show Robert that there were no scary monsters, waiting to jump out at him.

“See, it’s all clear. Off you go.”

Robert hesitated, “Daddy usually checks the bath, and tells them to go away in case they’re hiding.”

Crowley pursed his lips. Stepping inside the bathroom, he muttered to himself.

“I’m the King of Hell, and I’m telling imaginary monsters to shove off so that a 3 year old can pee,” Crowley shook his head. “Alright, you heard the boy. If there’s any monsters in here, you have to go home. Surely your monster parents must be worried, or something.”

Crowley turned to Robert, extending his arms, “There, how’s that?”

Robert stepped closer, peeking into the bathroom. “I think they’re all gone. Thank you, Unca Crowley.”

Crowley paused at the nickname, his features softening as the little boy stepped into the bathroom, handing over his teddy bear so that he could finally use the potty.

Crowley stepped outside, the bear still clutched in his hands.

“Unca Crowley,” he repeated, the words rolling off his tongue easily. “Hm. I’ve been called worse.”

•••

Once Robert had finished in the bathroom, he simply stared up at Crowley.

Crowley looked around, wondering what the boy was staring at before realising he was waiting for something.

“What?” Crowley asked.

“I’m thirsty,” Robert announced. “Can I have some milk?”

A few minutes later, Robert was sitting at the kitchen table, happily sipping his milk.

“Unca Crowley?”

“Yes?” Crowley raised an eyebrow, nursing his own glass of Scotch.

“When will Mommy and Daddy be home?”

“Soon, I’d imagine,” Crowley said, glancing at his watch. “They’ll definitely be here when you wake up in the morning.”

Robert nodded, yawning tiredly. “Can I watch The Good Dinosaur until I’m sleepy?”

“What’s that?” Crowley frowned.

“It’s on the tv,” Robert said, slipping off his chair. He walked around, grasping Crowley’s hand and attempting to pull him up.

Crowley stood, and allowed the boy to lead him into the living room. Robert grabbed a tv remote, showing Crowley which button to press.

“How do you know how to work this thing?” Crowley scoffed, taking in all the buttons. “Children these days, always attached to a screen. In my day, we played with sticks and tried not to catch a plague.”

Much like his father, Robert chose to ignore Crowley’s grumbling, pulling himself up onto the couch. He reached over and grabbed a hoodie that was draped over the arm. Crowley recognises it as one of Dean’s.

The boy snuggled down, his teddy bear in one arm, and the hoodie in the other, half over him like a blanket.

Crowley took a seat beside Robert, his eyes scanning over the remote, looking for a way to start playing the movie that the little boy loved so much.

In the end, he simply sighed, and passed the device to the waiting 3 year old beside him.

•••

“Are you sure you don’t want me to look at that?” You asked, gently touching the cut on Dean’s cheek.

Dean nodded, pressing his hand to yours, “Babe, I’m ok. Barely feel a thing.”

“Yeah, until the morning,” Sam snorted. He winced as the movement caused his recently popped back in shoulder to move.

“Yeah, I’m not the one with a whacked out shoulder,” Dean pointed out. “Get a sling on that thing.”

“I’ll get you some ice,” you offered, shrugging off your jacket. The hunt hadn’t been too bad, though all three of you had come home injured. Dean’s face, Sam’s shoulder, and your ribs would be hurting for a couple of days.

“Thanks,” Sam said as the two brothers followed you further into the house.

“Oh, my god,” you whispered, coming to a sudden stop by the living room. The two brothers stumbled, trying not to slam into your back.

“What?” Dean whispered back, leaning closer to look over your head. A slow grin spread across his face. “Sammy, go get the camera.”

“What? Why?” Sam poked his head in the door too, smiling once he saw the sight before the three of you.

Robert was spread out across the sofa, sound asleep. He was all arms and legs, comfortable in his famous starfish position. On the opposite end of the couch was Crowley, asleep with his head on his hand.

You leaned into Dean’s chest, glancing up at him.

“See? Told you they’d be fine,” you smiled. Dean rolled his eyes, wrapping his arms around your waist.

The sound of your giggle caused Crowley to stir. He blinked a couple times, wiping his eyes.

“Ah, it’s about time,” Crowley cleared his throat and stood. “I take it no one died, then?”

“We’re all here, aren’t we?” Sam said.

“Please, with your history, you could die and come back 5 times in as many minutes.”

The three of you fell silent, having no comeback for that. After all, it was true.

“Was he ok?” You asked, coming forward to brush your son’s hair away from his face.

“He woke up to use the bathroom, then wanted to watch that god awful movie until he fell asleep,” Crowley informed you.

Dean laughed, “Ah, you’ve been Good Dinosaur-ed.”

“Yes, and I’d have rathered poked my eyes out.”

You shrugged, “I liked it.”

“The dinosaur’s father dies!” Crowley exclaimed, sounding very put out by the fact. “What sort of children’s movie forces their viewers to face death?!”

“Yeah, you think that’s bad?” Dean asked. “Stay away from the Lion King.”

“Oh, and Bambi,” Sam added, causing Dean to snap his fingers in agreement.

“And oh, god, whatever you do, skip the first few minutes of Up!” You held a hand to your heart.

Crowley’s eyes flickered between the three of you, as though he was struggling to choose a witty comment. Before he could, Dean stepped forward.

“Here, I’ll carry him into bed,” Dean said, placing his hand on the small of your back. He slipped his hands under Robert’s body, lifting him easily so that he was tucked against his father’s chest. Dean paused before leaving so that you could kiss Robert’s forehead before he went.

Crowley was still silent, and you laughed, clapping him on the shoulder.

“Don’t hurt yourself, Crowley. We get it, we’re lame and have no lives.”

“Marley and Me!”

Sam’s outburst caused both you and the demon to jump. Sam lowered himself into a chair, looking sheepish and a bit red in the face.

“Sorry, it’s just... don’t watch that movie either.”

•••

“Hey, he’s out,” Dean whispered as you met him in the doorway of your son’s bedroom.

“Good,” you nodded. “Think we can add Crowley to our list of emergency babysitter’s now?”

Dean glanced back towards Robert, folding his arms.

“Emergency only,” he agreed. “But I still don’t like it.”

You grinned, reaching out to move Dean’s arms so that you could step into them, and snuggle into his chest.

“Good,” you said, kissing his collarbone. “Because we might need him when there’s 2 Little Winchester’s running around.”

“Oh?” Dean arched an eyebrow. “You thinkin’ about it?”

“Thinkin’ about practicing,” you smirked, planting another kiss to the base of his neck.

“Well, practice does make perfect,” Dean grinned, dropping his head to kiss the side of your jaw. You turned your head and caught his lips, kissing him soundly.

“I love you,” you mumbled against his lips.

“I love you, too,” Dean replied. “Even if you do crazy things like leaving our son in Crowley’s care.”

“Shut up,” you shook your head, leaning forward again and pressing your lips to his.

“Shutting up now,” Dean nodded, mouthing a silent “thank you” towards the sky as you took his hand, and led him into your bedroom.

 


End file.
